The present invention relates to a new and distinct June-bearing strawberry variety designated ‘Cristina’ and botanically known as Fragaria×ananassa. This new strawberry variety was discovered in Cesena, Italy in 2001 and originated from a cross between the female parent, selection ‘CN95,602,8’ (unpatented, selection of National Breeding Programme Strawberry Project—Italy) and the male parent, selection ‘CN95,419,4’ (unpatented, selection of National Breeding Programme Strawberry Project—Italy). ‘Cristina’ was first fruited in Ancona, Italy in 2003, where it was selected and originally designated AN01,211,51.
The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations via stolons and tissue culture.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this variety have been applied for in Europe on May 30, 2011 having CPVR application no. 20111274. ‘Cristina’ has not been made publicly available or sold more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.